custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Animal Pet Land Adventure! (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Animal Pet Land Adventure is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in July 27, 1996. Plot Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids are going on a trip to Animal Pet Land. Cast *Barney *BJ *Baby Bop *Carlos *Scott *Miss Elaina *Tony Stark/Iron Man *Stacy *Julie *Tosha *Mr. Animal Pet Owner Songs #Barney Theme Song #Just Imagine #The Adventure Song #Here in the Animal Pet Land (tune to: Here in the Forest) #Let's Do the Tricks Our Doggy Does! #When I Get Mad #Here Kitty Kitty #Rock Like a Monkey #The Elephant Song #Coconut Mall #The Fishing Song #Turkey in the Straw #Home on the Range #Six Little Ducks #The Tiger Song #We Take Care of Each Other #Camera Safari #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You End Credit Music #Turkey in the Straw #The Elephant Song #Here Kitty Kitty #Camera Safari #Coconut Mall Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Imagination Island". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Fun & Games". *The end credit music's arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *After the song "Let's Do the Tricks Our Doggy Does!" a group of big giant loud barking dogs are running towards Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids, and they run away from them. *When Scott says "Who was that?!" (when they hear a repeating loud giant barking sound), the sound clip is voiced by Derek from "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!", except it was pitched down to -7 and mixed with Scott's voice. *When BJ says "We don't know!" (when they hear a repeating loud giant barking sound), the sound clip was voiced by Julie from "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!", except it was pitched down to -5 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *When Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids scream as they see a group of big giant loud barking dogs, Barney's scream is the same as Cartman's scream from "Ginger Kids" (when Cartman sees himself as a ginger kid), except it was mixed with Barney's 1996 voice and a bit sped up. BJ's scream is the same as Michael's scream from "I Just Love Bugs" (when Derek and Michael see a toy scary fly that Tina has), except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice and the same speed as Barney's scream, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is pushed on a red wagon and flies into the sand pen), except it was mixed with Baby Bop's 1996 voice and a sped up, Carlos' scream is the same as Pear's scream from "Theme Song Attack" (when Dane knifed Plum and everyone screamed), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Carlos' 1995 voice, Scott's scream is the same as Cartman's scream from "Cartman Sucks" (when Cartman holds his arm Kyle hit, and runs off screaming), Julie's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices his ice cream is alive), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Julie's 1995 voice, and Tosha's scream is the same as Pear's scream from "The Exploding Orange" (when Orange hiccups, and everyone (except Passion Fruit) starts screaming), except it was mixed with Tosha's 1995 voice, *When Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids scream while running away from the group of big giant loud barking dogs, Barney's scream is the same as Pear's scream from the Annoying Orange episode "The Sitcom" (when Pepper is killed by Knife), except it was mixed with Barney's 1996 voice, BJ's scream is the same as Pear's scream from "Wishful Thinking" (when Marshmallow is dropped in hot coco for the second time), except it was pitched up to +5 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Cartman's scream from "Cartman Sucks" (when Cartman runs out of the park, holding his arm Kyle hit), except it was pitched up to +8 and mixed with Baby Bop's 1996 voice, Carlos' scream is the same as Alec Baldwin's Cranky scream from the US version of "Cranky Bugs" (when the tramp steamer traps the engines and knocks Cranky over), except it was pitched up to +6 and mixed with Carlos' 1995 voice, Scott's scream is the same as Cartman's first scream from "1%" (when Cartman sees Muscleman Marc boiled alive), except it was mixed with Scott's voice, and the girls' scream is the same as the kids' scream from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty yells "It's a bear!" during "Bear Hunt"), except it was pitched up to +2. *When Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids continue screaming while running away from the group of big giant loud barking dogs, Barney's scream is the same as More Annoying Orange's scream from "More Annoying Orange" (when Dane knifes More Annoying Orange), except it was pitched down to -4 and mixed with Barney's 1996 voice, BJ's scream is the same as Pear's scream from "Wassup 3: Tonsil Tree" (when Orange and the gang yell "Wassup!" and scream, while Dane knifes Cheese and takes him and his friends away), except it was pitched up to +5 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Michael's scream from "I Just Love Bugs" (when Derek and Michael see a scary toy fly Tina has), except it was pitched up to +2 and mixed with Baby Bop's 1996 voice, Carlos' scream is the same as Mr. Conductor's scream from "Thomas & The Magic Railroad" (when Diesel 10's claw throws Mr. Conductor through the air and into a bag at the base of the windmill), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Carlos' 1995 voice, Scott's scream is the same as Cartman's scream from "Abracadabra" (when Cartman shoves the bread and continues running), except it was mixed with Scott's voice, Julie's scream is the same as Pear's scream from "Wishful Thinking" (when Marshmallow is dropped in hot coco for the second time), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Julie's 1995 voice, and Tosha's scream is the same as Barney's scream from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty yells "It's a bear!" during "Bear Hunt"), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Tosha's 1995 voice. *When Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, and the kids yell "Whoa!" while running away from the group of big giant loud barking dogs, Barney's sound clip is taken from "Playing It Safe" (when Barney slips on the toy ambulance and crashes down to the building), except it was mixed with Barney's 1996 voice, BJ's sound clip is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" (when Barney takes a bite of the room banger), Baby Bop's sound clip is taken from "Imagination Island" (when the storm is striking the ship), Carlos' sound clip is the same as Michael's from "Waiting For Santa" (when Michael and Amy pull Barney out of the chimney), except it was pitched up to +1 and mixed with Carlos' 1995 voice, Scott's sound clip is the same as Pear's from "Kung Fruit" (when Knife killed Coconut), except it was mixed with Scott's voice, Julie's sound clip is the same as Michael's from "Going Places" (when the kids almost fall of the pretend boat), except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with Julie's 1995 voice, and Tosha's sound clip is the same as Derek's sound clip from "Going Places" (when the kids almost fall of the pretend boat), except it was pitched up to +2 and mixed with Tosha's 1995 voice. Quotes Quote 1: *(after the song "Let's Do the Tricks Our Doggy Does!") *Barney: Oh, that was fun petting a nice dog, wasn't it? *BJ: Yeah, I love dogs. *Scott: Me too. *(they hear a loud repeating giant barking sound) *Scott: Who was that?! *BJ: We don't know! *Barney: Let's check it out. *BJ: Yeah. *Baby Bop: Oh, Goody! *(they see a bunch of big giant barking dogs coming towards them) *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! BIG GIANT BARKING DOGS! *Barney: Run everybody! *(they run away from the big giant barking dogs) *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! *BJ: The big giant barking dogs are gonna eat us! *Barney: We are just gonna make a run for it, everybody! *Julie: We're gonna lose them! *Carlos: We must get to a safe place! *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: (continue screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!! *Scott: We need a safe place here! *Tosha: We are gonna get away from those big giant barking dogs! *Barney: We are gonna find a safe place! *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Whhhoooaaaa!! *BJ: We must hide away from those big giant barking dogs! *(they get to a safe place (which is a animal shed), and the dogs race past them) *BJ: Oh, whew, we're safe at last. *Barney: We sure are BJ. Category:1996 episodes